Midwinter Hunt
Midwinter Hunt is the third seasonal event available from December 19, 2017 to January 9, 2018. It features a series of single-player challenges in 2 difficulties, including event-exclusive cards and already known ones with different abilities. These challenges are the same as the regular ones; in order to play all you have to unlock them one by one. Rewarded in Ore, Experience, and in the final challenges - Phoenix Avatar, a Border and a Title, instead of the Leaders. The 2nd and 3rd challenges are rewarded in Powder, instead of an Ore. Treacherous Passage - A fight between Geralt and bounty hunters against the mountain ogroids. Plays out as a standard game with elements of puzzle. Fire and Ice - A simple puzzle game. The objective is to destroy Phoenix's Armor. Unexpected Ally - A standard game based around protecting a single unit. The player has to keep the Phoenix alive, while maintaining higher score than the opponent. Cards (Exclusive): * * * Exclusive - Weren't available in Multiplayer at a time. Other Cards: * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Other cards - Already known ones from the Multiplayer, under different names, with different abilities and / or stats. Rewards Treacherous Passage (Standard); 25x Powder. Fire and Ice (Standard); 50x Powder. Unexpected Ally (Standard); 100x Powder, Phoenix Border & Reborn Title. Treacherous Passage (Expert); 25x Ore. Fire and Ice (Expert); 25x Ore. Unexpected Ally (Expert); 50x Ore, Phoenix Avatar. Story [https://soundcloud.com/abioye-nzeogwu/sayholiday-03-common5 Treacherous Passage] You've no doubt heard tell of Geralt of Rivia, of the sorceresses he bedded, the beasts he slew... but not, I wager, of the phoenix he hunted. No? Thought as much. For the witcher did not like to speak of it… with good reason. It began with a Koviri magnate, Mykolas Climan, who posted a contract on a phoenix prowling the mountains near his home. He offered a fortune to whoever would kill it. Soon, the greatest bounty hunters and swashbucklers descended on Kovir, among them, our witcher. Wasting no time, they trekked into the mountains... [https://soundcloud.com/abioye-nzeogwu/sayholiday-03-common8 Fire and Ice] The phoenix was not the sole beast to dwell in those mountains... but Geralt did not bear his silver sword for show. With the other bounty hunters' help, he slew a host of icy creatures, then the expedition moved off, towards the snowbound peaks. The phoenix evaded them for long, yet in the end, cornered, it spread its wings and attacked. [https://soundcloud.com/abioye-nzeogwu/sayholiday-03-common10 Unexpected Ally] Geralt learned the phoenix had not done anyone any harm. No, Mykolas Climan had posted the notice for an altogether trivial reason. He wished to present his wife with a dress adorned with the beast's feathers for Midinvaerne… Geralt had sworn never to harm sentient creatures that were no threat to humans. So he sided with the avian that had been brought down. Some of the bounty hunters joined him... but not all. [https://soundcloud.com/abioye-nzeogwu/sayholiday-03-common11 Outro] ''Geralt held his own and saved the phoenix from a most undeserved death. The bird bowed its head in a gesture of gratitude, then flew off into the wild blue yonder. As the witcher left Kovir, he pledged to read his contracts more carefully in the future... And Mykolas Climan? Desperate, he gave his wife a note redeemable at any jeweler's shop in Lan Exeter, which contented her immensely. '' Witcher links * Category:Seasonal Events